Life's Too Short
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: Blaine's thoughts and feelings while he was singing Cough Syrup. Karofsky's attempt not acknowledged. Kurt/Blaine


_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of glee. I do not own the song **__Cough Syrup__** either. I had to write this after Blaine sang that song, he looked so upset when he was singing it. Kurt and Blaine discuss what was going on with Blaine.**_

Life's Too Short

By Julia

_Life's too short to even care at all, woah_

_I'm losing my mind losing control_

_These fishes in the sea_

_they're staring at me, oh oh_

_oh, oh, oh _

_A wet world aches for the beat of a drum_

_oh_

_If I could find a way to see this straight_

_I'd run away_

_To some fortune that I should have found by now_

_I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down,_

_come down_

As Blaine sang the song, Kurt watched. Blaine seemed so upset and he wasn't sure why. He had said he didn't want to waste any more time on Sebastian. Kurt could understand why, but he was upset about something. The performance was amazing, as always, Blaine was magnificent. When Blaine was finished, Kurt clapped softly and then he peered at him from his stool. "Is there something you want to talk about, Blaine?"

His boyfriend scuffed his feet, looking a tad out of place, which was odd, he loved the stage. He cast his eyes on his shoes, and then looked up at Kurt. He didn't know what to say. He thought he _could_ talk to Kurt about it, but he mostly wasn't sure he could put it into words. Blaine knew that he had a hard time with that so he was quiet.

"Come on, baby, talk to me." Kurt said, looking at him. He was very concerned about Blaine. They hadn't talked much since Sebastian had basically gotten away with nearly blinding him.

Blaine didn't know how to even start. He didn't know how to say it. "Kurt, it's just not fair that no one even _asked_ me how I felt when the Sebastian thing was being dealt with. I am not mad at you, just angry in general." Blaine stopped for a second, not sure how to proceed with what he wanted to say next. He couldn't find the words. "It just, it makes me so mad. It makes me think of when I was being bullied at my other school."

Kurt listened quietly, he wasn't sure what to say. He felt like it was his fault, no matter what Blaine said. He felt bad they hadn't even asked Blaine how he'd wanted to handle it. "I know you say you're not angry, but it feels like it's _my_ fault. I feel really bad about you getting hurt. And I'm sorry we didn't talk to you about things. Really, we should have asked your mom and dad, too. Since you're a minor." He scuffed his foot on the floor.

Blaine sighed. He folded his arms, and was quiet for a minute. "Kurt, I kind of understand what you were trying to do, I really do, but sometimes you can take the high road and still fight back. It is a waste if time being angry about things, but I don't know." He shrugged. "I just can't bottle it up right now." He was trying not to raise his voice again and tears were pricking at his eyes.

"I know, baby. You don't have to be hiding anything. You can be as angry as you want. No one can make you feel anything. If you want to be upset that's fine." Kurt knew he was repeating himself, but he felt so guilty and he didn't know what else to say.

Blaine didn't know what to say to that. He didn't think Kurt knew what else to say, either. He just stared down at his shoes. He kept his arms folded.

His boyfriend's face remained in a frown. He didn't know how to fix this. "I don't know how to make this better for you, baby. I don't know what to say. I'm sorry that we took the choice away from you." He wished he knew what to do. He and Blaine didn't fight that often to it was new territory.

"I didn't say I needed you to _fix _it!" Blaine snapped, throwing up his hands in frustration. He didn't know what he was going to do. "Look, Kurt, you don't have to fix everything." He told him, shaking his head. "This is one of those things that is beyond fixing, Kurt."

That was upsetting. Kurt didn't like to hear that there was something he couldn't fix. "Babe, I don't like you feeling this way. I want to help you not feel that way. Please? I don't want to fight with you."

"I don't want to fight with you, either but there is nothing you can do about it. OK? Sebastian got away with assualting me and I didn't have a say in it and no it was _not_ right." Blaine wasn't mad at Kurt, but he was the angriest he had ever been in his life. He hated being angry, it was an unpleasant emotion, and he didn't like it.

Stepping closer to Blaine, Kurt put his hands on Blaine's shoulders. "Baby, just let me comfort you, it's my job as your boyfriend."

Blaine brushed Kurt off. He guessed maybe he _was _angry at Kurt. "You know, maybe I _am_ angry at you." He said, surprising himself. He backed up. "I thought you loved me, Kurt." He cried, again surprising himself.

His boyfriend's eyes filled with tears. "I do love you, Blaine." He said, his voice squeaking. He didn't know how Sebastian had managed to get between them like this. That's not what he wanted at all. "Blaine, we have to fix this, or Sebastian wins. He will have gotten between us!"

"You know this is _not _about Sebastian! This is about the fact that _you_ did something when you didn't ask me what I wanted. You did what you wanted without even _thinking _about what I would want." Blaine responded.

Kurt felt like he'd been hit in the chest. He hadn't known Blaine felt that way. He had thought everything was fine. "Blaine, I'm sorry. Please, let me make it up to you. I feel awful. Please, Blaine." He said, wanting to put his arms around him. He was afraid to because he didn't know if Blaine would shrug him off again. He literally loathed himself and Sebastian right then.

"Give me a good reason why I should!" Blaine snapped. He loved Kurt, and this was all surprising to him. But now that it was coming out he couldn't stop it. "I loved you, Kurt. I think I always have. But you were only thinking of yourself when you should have been thinking of me." Blaine's voice cracked and he was crying too.

All Kurt wanted to do was make up with Blaine. He felt bad and didn't like fighting at all, least of all with Blaine. He said, "I'm sorry, Blaine, can we just make up now?" Make up sex was supposed to be amazing and he knew that he wanted to experience it.

"I don't know, Kurt." Blaine replied, and he turned to leave. "I'm getting out of here. You can call me later, I just need some time." With that, he left.

All Kurt could do was just stand there, dumbfounded for a moment.

_Life's too short to even care at all, woah_

_I'm coming up now, coming up out of the blue_

_These zombies in the park, they're looking for my heart_

_oh, oh, oh_

_A dark world aches for a splash of the sun, oh oh_

_If I could find a way to see this straight _

_I'd run away to some fortune I should have found by now_

_And I run now to the things they said could restore me_

_Restore life the way it should be _

_I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down_

Later that night, Kurt was doing his bedtime ritual, and looking at his phone. He was wondering if he could call Blaine, they always did their bedtime rituals over the phone together. It just didn't feel right doing this without Blaine.

There was a knock on the door, and Finn was sticking his head in the door. "Kurt, the phone's for you, it's Blaine. Did you guys have a fight or something?" He asked.

Kurt sighed, but he was glad Blaine had called. "Yes, but it's OK, we didn't break up." He got up, to go and get the cordless from Finn. "Don't worry, it'll be fine." He assured his brother and Finn stepped back to let him get to the phone.

Heading into the hall, Kurt grabbed the phone and picked it up. "Blaine?" He asked, once he'd taken him off being on hold.

"Hi, Kurt." Blaine replied, he was raised not to let the sun set on his anger, and that's why he was calling. He wanted to get this settled so they could move on. He also felt weird going through his bedtime ritual without Kurt. "I just want this fight over." He added.

That was a relief. Kurt went past Finn and into his room, closing the door behind him. "I am so glad you think that. I just want this fight to be over, too." He was just wanting Blaine to forgive him so they could just move on. He added, "You know I love you so much, Blaine, and I didn't mean to upset you."

Blaine knew he didn't, and he had to be forgiving and not be angry anymore. "I know, I have to forgive you, I know you love me and you were just trying to do the right thing. Just, next time, would you ask me what I want before you just go and do something?"

Kurt could absolutely do that. "I wish you were here, right now, so we could make up properly." He said, as he sat down at his vanity.

That was something Blaine wanted, too. "I want that too, baby. But it can wait until tomorrow of course. I also couldn't just go to bed without talking to you." Blaine replied, as he sat at his own vanity.

"I can do that, I promise, I will never do something like that again." He felt immensely bad about it. Then he changed the subject. "So, that song was just great, Blaine, I am sure we could win Regionals with it."

Blaine liked that song, but he knew he'd be crazy to expect to sing it at Regionals. "I can't expect to be able to sing at Regionals, it's Mr. Schue's decision." He said, as he looked at his curly hair, which was still drying from his shower.

"Yes, but Mr. Schue would be insane to not let you sing that at Regionals, you are so talented, Blaine." Kurt replied, as he worked on his face. "Besides, we need something that Rachel doesn't sing the whole song. She is definitely talented, but she hogs the spotlight a lot." Kurt loved Rachel, but he wanted to have a shot, too.

"I suppose, but I'm still new at this. I haven't been in the New Directions very long." He said, he had adjusted to the idea that he wouldn't get a solo.

"You're amazing, Blaine, and Mr. Schue would be crazy if he didn't give you a solo."

The next afternoon, they were at the Hudmels' after school. They were all alone, Finn had gone out with Rachel. They were going to rehearse for Regionals. Kurt wanted to have makeup sex with Blaine. Kurt put on some music and put his school bag on the floor by his bed. Blaine put his on the floor too and sat on Kurt's bed. Kurt took off his coat and one of his sweaters and sat down on the bed with his boyfriend. They looked at each other and then they were kissing feverishly. Blaine slid his hand into Kurt's hair, and they fell backwards on the bed. They were entangled all together happily. Blaine was running out of breath and had to pull back.

Kurt stared at him, breathing hard, too. He kept his hands on Blaine. He waited until Blaine had caught his breath back and then pressed his mouth to Blaine's, kissing him until his toes curled. "I love you, Blaine."

Turning his hazel eyes on Kurt's blue ones, he tried not to cry. He'd done enough of that. "I love you, too, Kurt." He said, it felt amazing to kiss him and tell him that he loved him. Blaine knew that he would not be able to take it if he and Kurt ever broke up, and maybe that was a bad thing. He knew that he should not be so attached to Kurt. He just, they normally had such a stable relationship. He didn't even want to imagine a future without Kurt in it. "I... we can't break up. Promise me."

Kurt looked back at him, confused. He was not sure what the hold up was, they had been on the on ramp for what was always a rousing good time. "Blaine, I want to promise you that, but we won't know what will happen down the road. All I can do is promise that we will do our best to stay together." He hated not being able to say what Blaine wanted to hear. It would have been easier that way.

Breathing slowly, Blaine just had to nod. He slid his shirt off and then took off his undershirt. He felt self conscious about his body sometimes, but not when he was with Kurt. Blaine knew that Kurt loved him no matter what. Then they took off the rest of Kurt's shirts. Blaine ran his hands over his boyfriend's perfect chest. He loved him. Pressing his lips to Kurt's again, and running his hands along his boyfriend's back, Blaine lost himself in Kurt. How Kurt tasted, how he felt. Then they laid down on the bed, to get down to the real business.

_**Author's note: So I was gonna kick it up to NC17 but I decided not to. This was my head canon for Blaine singing **__Cough Syrup__**. No one will ever be able to convince me that something wasn't up with Blaine, he was just... so upset.**_


End file.
